Je ne vous hais pas
by Kilia93
Summary: Fiction basée sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Les dérives de deux cœurs de deux musiciens tourmentés : l'un par ses remords, et l'autre par la misère… /!\ Slash Mozart/Salieri, Lime.
1. Chapitre 1 : Remords

_**Résumé**__ : Fiction basée sur Mozart l'Opéra Rock. Les dérives de deux cœurs de deux musiciens tourmentés : l'un par ses remords, et l'autre par la misère… /!\ Slash Mozart/Salieri, Lime._

_Et bien… Voilà je n'ai pas résisté… J'ai de nouveau porté ma plume sur Mozart l'Opera Rock, et cette fois-ci je suis allée beaucoup plus loin… Vous l'avez deviné, j'ai ENFIN osé le slash ! (qui avouons le, nous pendait au nez :P) J'ai craqué je le confesse, mais je suis maintenant sûre d'une chose : ce couple est définitivement mon couple Yaoi préféré ^^ J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fiction… Mais il y a des fois où je me déteste vraimant pour faire souffrir autant les personnages T_T. Bon faire souffrir Salieri c'est une chose, mais ce pauvre Wolfi… Snif, je m'en veux. Vous l'aurez devinez, il y a du angst… Et comme annoncé dans le résumé, du lime ! =D Mon tout premier (désolée, je n'avais pas envie de tenter le lemon, je voulais plus me concentrer sur la suggestion et les sentiments en fait… C'est tout moi ça ! :P). Vous êtes don prévenus, homophobes, passez votre chemin !_

_J'attends vos reviews ^^ (et pardonnez-moi pour la fin, je suis désolée… L'angst et le drama ne me lâcheront jamais T_T)_

_**Disclaimer**__ : bah…. Etant donné qu'à la base ce sont des personnages historiques… Bah au pire, les personnages appartiennent aux écrivains du livret de MOR, j'ai nommé Dove Attia et François Chouquet ^^_

**Je Ne Vous Hais Pas**

Chapitre 1 : Remords

- Mieux vaut être victime de sa victoire que souverain d'un rêve illusoire !

Le comte Rosenberg, encadré par deux belles créatures usant largement de leurs charmes, un verre à la main, se tenait au centre de la réception : des hommes et des femmes, habitués aux modes de la Cour de Vienne et à ses mondanités, jouant, riant, dansant, vomissant leur oisiveté après chaque gorgée de vin. Le salon baignait dans une joie outrancière et hypocrite. Les nobles dames se perdaient en piaillements et ricanements, et ne cessaient de battre des paupières et de lancer des regards suggestifs aux deux personnes célébrées ce soir-là.  
Deux hommes. Le comte Rosenberg et le compositeur Antonio Salieri, aujourd'hui consacrés aux yeux de la noblesse après la profusion de nombreux complots et autres manigances. Le premier homme avait enfin vu son influence néfaste venir à bout d'une victime sur laquelle il s'acharnait secrètement depuis des mois dans la capitale autrichienne. Le second avait désormais la possibilité de se réjouir d'avoir évincé le génie d'un autre compositeur autrefois admiré de toute la capitale autrichienne, mais aujourd'hui renié, abandonné dans la misère et privé de l'affection des Viennois. Il avait été reconnu comme le meilleur compositeur dont la Cour Viennoise disposait sous le règne de l'empereur Joseph II. Il avait battu son rival.  
Antonio Salieri aurait dû se féliciter, savourer son triomphe si durement acquis, se laisser griser par le succès obtenu auprès des hommes et des femmes, celles-ci se battant d'ailleurs pour se tenir en sa compagnie. Il aurait dû se complaire dans cette ambiance festive, à la manière de l'exécrable Rosenberg, qui avait tenté de le convaincre plus tôt de la saveur de leur victoire. Pour le comte, cela devait être un réel délice. Pour Salieri, tout cela avait plutôt un affreux goût amer...  
Il se tenait assis à l'écart, essayant tant bien que mal de n'accorder aucune attention à la femme en robe jaune qui se trémoussait à ses côtés depuis au moins une demi-heure.  
Il ne demandait qu'une chose. Suivre les conseils de Rosenberg et savourer sa victoire. Seulement voilà, une seule pensée occupait son esprit troublé. Malgré le défilement constant de visages inconnus, un seul s'imposait à sa vue. Celui du génie. Celui de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

- Bravo Rosenberg ! S'exclama un des nobles de l'assistance. Mozart est au tapis !

L'intendant leva son verre et sourit à son locuteur.

- Son talent n'est plus du tout ce qu'il était, ajouta une femme à l'allure pompeuse, vêtue d'une robe rouge bouffante. Avez-vous entendu son dernier opéra ? Il est d'un ennui et d'une absurdité !  
- Oui, un conte sur le bonheur, une fable sans forme écrite par ce comédien ambulant, Schikaneder, renchérit un autre. Comme cela se nomme-t-il déjà ?  
- Le Pipot Bavard ! S'égosilla la femme en rouge.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, sauf l'Italien, qui fut obligé de se diriger vers l'autre bout de la pièce pour échapper à la harpie qui ne cessait de le harceler. Tout cela pour tomber entre les griffes d'une autre...  
Rosenberg, après avoir avalé une nouvelle gorgée de vin, réclama le silence pour que chacun puisse profiter de ses acerbes paroles :

- Non, non ! La Flûte... Bouchée !

Les rires se firent plus forts et plus méprisants.  
Antonio Salieri se sentit fulminer. Rival de Mozart certes... Mais il était surtout son plus grand admirateur. Beaucoup ici l'ignoraient. Leurs jacassements, leurs jeux humiliants et leurs moqueries incessantes se firent de plus en plus insupportables. Ils entonnèrent bientôt l'air de Papageno, l'Oiseleur de Mozart, ne manquant pas de l'écorcher et de le parodier au passage.  
Salieri serra les poings. Une autre femme, à la coiffure exubérante, lui susurrait des mots suggestifs à l'oreille. Il l'ignora, son attention trop accaparée par les quolibets méprisants que l'on échangeait au sujet du compositeur salzbourgeois. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais entendre tous ces gens dire un tel mal du génie autrichien le mettait dans une rage folle.  
La reprise du Papageno montait en crescendo. Une cantatrice, au talent tout relatif, usa de son organe vocal pour imiter la réponse de Papagena. La cacophonie produite par l'assemblée mélangeait les sons les plus odieux. Les rires se firent plus aigus et plus forts. La femme sulfureuse posa sa main sur son torse.  
Salieri s'emporta. Il repoussa soudainement sa prétendante, qui poussa un petit cri outré.

- Assez !

Tous les convives s'immobilisèrent, à la fois surpris et fâchés qu'on les empêche de prolonger leur petit jeu.  
Il s'avança d'un pas rapide au milieu du salon et s'écria :

- "La Flûte Bouchée" ? Mais c'est Mozart qu'on assassine !

Il s'adressait à tous, mais il fixait Rosenberg du plus noir des regards. Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit du salon d'un claquement de talon.

* * *

Le compositeur italien errait dans les rues enneigées de la capitale, encore furieux d'avoir été obligé d'assister à cette mascarade. Le froid mordait sa peau, mais il n'y prêtait aucune attention. D'un pas rageur, les dents serrées, il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité hivernale de la ville.

Bande d'idiots ! Si seulement vous aviez la moindre idée de ce dont vous parliez !

On atteignait des sommets de médiocrité.  
Salieri était dominé par la colère et le dégout. Cette société hypocrite et cruelle le dégoutait. Rosenberg le dégoutait. Mais surtout, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Il avait beau se voiler la face des centaines de fois en une seule journée, l'ignominie de ses actes le poursuivait. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de trouver le sommeil. Sa conscience le tourmentait sans cesse, et il devait reconnaitre qu'il n'obtenait que ce qu'il méritait.

_Mozart... Amadeus. Aimé des dieux. Après tout ce que j'ai fait..._

Salieri poussa un soupir rendu rauque à cause de l'air glacé qui lui brulait les bronches.  
Par quelle folie avait-il pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que toutes les bassesses dont il était coupable lui permettraient d'acquérir l'estime et le repos de son âme ? La musique de Mozart avait troublé son esprit. À un point inimaginable. Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'elle était la cause de sa déchéance. Ce serait mentir, cependant. C'était ses propres tromperies qui l'avaient détruit. Il s'était tué lui-même.  
Antonio Salieri stoppa soudain sa marche sans but. Elle l'avait conduit droit devant l'opéra. Par delà ces murs, une fine mélopée parvenait à troubler le silence glacial des rues viennoises. Salieri la reconnut aussitôt.

_L'aria de la Reine de la Nuit. La Flute Enchantée_.

Le brun tourmenté avait du mal à croire que ses pas l'avaient inconsciemment mené devant le théâtre de Schikaneder. Il en vint même à se demander si son parcourt avait vraiment été "inconscient". Après tout, il s'était secrètement promis d'assister à chaque représentation depuis la première. Quelle idiotie de s'être laissé traîner par Rosenberg à cette fête minable, au lieu de se délecter de sa musique !  
Salieri hésita. Étais-ce vraiment une bonne idée d'entrer et d'éventuellement croiser le regard de Mozart ? Le vent se leva soudain, ce qui précipita la décision de l'Italien. Il en avait assez de lutter contre le froid.

* * *

_Il n'était pas là.  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?_

Cette question, il n'avait pu la retenir. Lorsque son regard s'était posé sur la salle, il n'avait instinctivement cherché qu'une seule chose. Qu'une seule personne. Inconsciemment, il avait conservé l'espoir de l'apercevoir ce soir.  
Mais il n'était pas là. Il ne viendrait pas.  
Fatigué, Wolgang Amadeus Mozart se dissimula derrière le rideau de l'opéra.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Mensonges

_**Disclaimer**__ : bah…. Etant donné qu'à la base ce sont des personnages historiques… Bah au pire, les personnages appartiennent aux écrivains du livret de MOR, j'ai nommé Dove Attia et François Chouquet ^^_

**Je Ne Vous Hais Pas**

Chapitre 2 : Mensonges

_Il n'était pas là.  
Pourquoi n'était-il pas là ?_

L'homme qui se tenait en chef d'orchestre n'était pas Mozart. Le maestro n'assurait donc pas sa représentation ce soir.  
Déçu ? Probablement. Inquiet ? Pourquoi devrait-il l'être ? Pourquoi devrait-il éprouver ce désagréable pressentiment d'inquiétude juste à cause de cette absence ? À croire qu'Amadeus avait enfin atteint son but : attirer toutes les attentions sur lui, même lorsqu'il ne se montrait pas.  
Salieri s'avança un peu plus loin dans le théâtre, tout en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre.  
Ainsi donc, Mozart ne dirigeait pas ce soir... Étrange. Pas de quoi s'inquiéter pour autant : il était d'usage commun pour tous les compositeurs de ne pas assurer tous leurs opéras à chaque fois que ceux-ci était joués dans un théâtre.  
Mais, et cela Salieri le savait plus que quiconque, concernant Mozart, c'était différent. Et il ne pouvait nier que l'absentéisme du prodige le rendait... Anxieux.  
Salieri secoua la tête. Il n'avait aucune raison (si ce n'était le chef-d'œuvre musical qui flattait son ouïe) de rester ici, et ce que pouvait bien faire Mozart ne le concernait pas.  
Il s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsque son sentiment de malaise l'influença de nouveau.  
Mozart, absent ? Alors que La Flute Enchantée était jouée dans une salle enfin remplie par un public conquis ? Inconsciemment, les pas du brun le menèrent tout droit vers les coulisses de l'opéra, seul endroit où le maestro salzbourgeois pouvait s'être réfugié.

* * *

Si sur scène l'harmonie régnait en maître, dans les coulisses, tout semblait plutôt voué à la débâcle. Rien de bien inhabituel, cependant : des chanteurs, des ingénieurs du décor et des effets se pressaient en toutes directions... Salieri aperçut même quelques musiciens se précipiter, instruments à la main.  
L'arrière de la scène grouillait comme une ruche... Mais aucun signe du Maestro. Ne pouvant réprimer sa curiosité, Antonio Salieri explora un peu plus les coulisses dans le but d'apercevoir le compositeur. Mais celui-ci restait désespérément absent.  
Remettant sa mèche noire en place, et poussant un imperceptible soupir, le compositeur de la Cour se trouvait ridicule, déambulant ainsi au hasard dans des couloirs bondés d'artistes de théâtre. Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'une voix nasillarde l'interpellât dans son dos.

- Vous cherchez quelqu'un ...

Le compositeur fit volte-face et tomba nez-à-nez avec Emmanuel Schikaneder, librettiste de la Flute Enchantée, et ami (quelque peu douteux) de Mozart.

- ... Herr Salieri ?

Le comédien affichait un petit sourire en coin tout à fait insolent qui provoqua aussitôt un certain agacement chez le brun, qui se sentait trop las pour supporter longtemps cet homme au comportement parfois répréhensible en ce que l'on appellerait la "bonne société".

- Schikaneder, se contenta de répondre Salieri en s'inclinant à peine.  
- Vous avez l'air perdu, continua l'autre en s'inclinant lui aussi, mais de manière tout à fait parodique. Le grand compositeur officiel de la Cour Impériale aurait-il besoin de mon aide ?

Salieri n'avait pas envie de rester planté là, exposé aux provocations du librettiste, et il désirait encore moins arguer avec lui. Supportant avec difficulté l'homme qui lui faisait face, le mieux était encore de rapidement prendre congé... Tout en prenant soin de le remettre à sa place.

- Je me passerais volontiers de toute aide émanant de votre personne, Schikaneder, répondit sèchement l'Italien. Sur ce, veuillez m'excuser, je suis attendu.

Salieri lui tourna aussitôt le dos pour se diriger vers la sortie des coulisses.

- Vous cherchez Wolfgang Mozart ?

Salieri pila net. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna vers Schikaneder, gardant son visage impassible. Le comédien souriait toujours, mais de manière moins prononcée. Il était cependant satisfait d'avoir réussi à obtenir l'attention du kapellmaister de l'Empereur.

- Peut-être bien, se contenta de répondre celui-ci.

Il trouvait d'ailleurs sa réponse stupide. Il n'aimait pas être évasif dans ces propos. Cela n'était pas son habitude. Schikaneder le savait et n'allait pas hésiter à en profiter pour se jouer de lui.

- Il est occupé, malheureusement.  
- Où puis-je le trouver, Schikaneder ?  
- Navré de décevoir un homme aussi éminent que vous, mais...  
- Veuillez cesser vos minauderies moqueuses, Schikaneder, dit froidement Salieri. Je ne suis pas ici pour les entendre.  
- Je vous ai dit qu'il n'était pas disponible.

Salieri ne pût s'empêcher de ciller. Schikaneder ne souriait plus, et lui avait parlé sur un ton cassant qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Il est donc ici, insista le brun.  
- Salieri, avec le respect tout relatif que je vous dois, il est clair que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans un théâtre où l'on joue du Mozart.  
- J'attendrai que la personne concernée me demande elle-même de vider les lieux.  
- Oh ? La parole de son ami et librettiste ne vous sied donc pas ?  
- Ne me forcez pas à vous répondre d'une manière qui puisse être désagréable.

Schikander le toisait d'un regard sombre, désormais.

- Mozart serait occupé ? Occupé à faire quoi, alors que votre opéra se joue en ce moment même ?

Schikaneder tiqua. Salieri avait posé la bonne question. Il fixa silencieusement l'Italien d'un œil mauvais, puis retrouva brutalement l'attitude frivole qui le caractérisait.

- Vous le trouverez sans doute dans la loge du compositeur qui lui est réservée, finit-il par lâcher en haussant les épaules.  
- Merci pour votre coopération, lui répondit Salieri sur un ton glacial.

Le brun amorça son départ, mais le comédien se fit de nouveau entendre :

- Salieri, si vous êtres venus ici dans l'espoir de déclencher une nouvelle cabale, je...  
- Et pour quelle raison ferais-je une telle chose ? répliqua Salieri en se retournant plus brutalement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
- Vous le haïssez, répondit simplement Schikaneder. Vous crevez de jalousie à chaque fois que vous l'apercevez ou que vous entendez une de ses notes. Ne croyez pas que je l'ignore.

Salieri ne sut que répliquer. Il haïssait Mozart. C'était ce qu'il semblait, effectivement... Il le jalousait, c'était certain. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il fait tout ça ?  
Il tourna de nouveau le dos au librettiste, définitivement cette fois, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Ce que Salieri trouva derrière la porte de la loge n'était pas très beau à voir. Au-delà du désordre ambiant, ce qui attira l'attention du maître italien était plutôt l'ombre affalée sur l'unique fauteuil qui ornait la pièce.  
Les bras ballants, touchant le sol, replié sur lui-même, les yeux cernés fixant le plafond d'un regard vide, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart ressemblait plus à un fantôme qu'à lui-même. Malgré le fait qu'il soit encore jeune, le prodige semblait porter sur ses épaules le poids de toute une vie... Et certainement pas des plus faciles.  
Salieri ne pût réprimer un sursaut devant un tel spectacle. Mozart ne lui était jamais apparu si... Fatigué. Lui qui d'habitude disposait d'autant de gaité et d'énergie qu'un enfant insouciant, il apparaissait désormais comme un spectre, une coquille vide, que les coups durs de la vie avait asséché de son essence.  
De puissantes griffes enserrèrent la poitrine du compositeur italien. Si Mozart était dans cet état, il en était le principal responsable. La culpabilité s'était décidément bien prise d'affection pour lui... Il refoula aussitôt ce sentiment.  
Salieri observa son rival de toujours pendant quelques secondes, celui-ci sans doute perdu trop loin dans ses pensées noires pour l'avoir entendu entrer. Le pressentiment qui avait saisi le brun un peu plus tôt n'était pas infondé : il était évident que la santé de Mozart avait connu de meilleurs jours.  
Ne tenant plus au silence, Salieri se décida enfin à le briser :

- Pourquoi n'est-ce pas vous qui dirigez ce soir ?

Le maestro autrichien sursauta vivement sur son fauteuil et se retourna brutalement pour découvrir qui l'avait tiré si abruptement des ses songeries obscures.  
Ses yeux retrouvèrent imperceptiblement leur éclat lorsqu'il vit son confrère, et un mince sourire apparut sur son visage.

- Ha, Salieri ! C'est vous !

Sa voix était bien plus grave que d'ordinaire. Il se leva aussitôt pour saluer son aîné, ce qui lui arracha une furtive grimace de douleur.  
Salieri lui lança un regard inquiet bien malgré lui, ce que, à son grand dam, Wolgang remarqua aussitôt.

- Une nouvelle crise de rhumatismes... Ça m'est souvent arrivé depuis mon plus jeune âge, ne vous inquiétez pas...  
- Je ne m'inquiéterai jamais pour vous, Mozart.

L'Italien avait parlé sur le ton froid et insensible qui le caractérisait si bien. Ce ton, Mozart le connaissais parfaitement, et adorait s'en moquer outrageusement. Le sourire qu'il afficha alors paraissait un peu forcé, cependant.

- Non en effet, le compositeur de la Cour a sans doute bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Salieri songea à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort... À la base il n'était même pas censé être là.  
Devant l'absence de réaction du Kapellmaister, Wolfgang haussa les épaules, et retourna mollement s'allonger sur le canapé, tout à fait à l'aise.

- Pour vous répondre, non je ne dirige pas ce soir. Et je ne le ferais sans doute pas dans les prochains jours qui viennent. Ma santé ne me le permet guère. Vous voulez une infusion ?, demanda-t-il soudain en se relevant. Je ne connais pour l'instant rien de mieux pour apaiser les douleurs articulaires, et par un temps pareil il n'y a rien de meilleur !

Antonio Salieri resta silencieux, tandis que Wolfgang redevenait le moulin à parole qu'il était.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Salieri.  
- Pourquoi une infusion ? Ma foi, je n'ai plus d'absinthe, et...  
- Non, pourquoi me mentez-vous ?

Wolfgang se retourna lentement vers le musicien Italien, et le regarda de ses prunelles à la fois surprises et perçantes.

- Je vous demande pardon, Salieri ?  
- Je commence à vous connaitre, Mozart. Et je sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas une petite faiblesse d'ordre physique qui vous empêcherait de diriger votre opéra.

Mozart se balança d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise.

- Je vous assure que...  
- Vous êtes un bien piètre menteur. Je suis meilleur que n'importe qui ici à la Cour dans ce domaine. Alors ne jouez pas à cela... Pas avec moi.

Pas avec votre plus grand admirateur, songea-t-il.  
Salieri s'était lui-même traité ouvertement de menteur. À croire que l'autoflagellation morale était devenue un passe temps...  
Il s'attendait presque à ce que le jeune Autrichien le congédie pour le ton un peu trop cassant et insistant sur lequel Salieri l'avait questionné. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère naturellement honnête et spontané de Mozart.  
Il soutint un instant le regard de son rival, puis poussa un profond soupir empli de lassitude.

- Je... Suis fatigué, Salieri, finit-il par dire. De tout. De cette vie, de cette ville, de ce public, qui vous adule un jour, et vous abat le lendemain...  
- De tout ? Même de la musique ?  
- C'est bien tout ce qu'il me reste pour m'accrocher.  
- Vous parlez comme si vous étiez sur le point de mourir.  
- C'est parfois le sentiment que j'ai en me levant, oui. Chaque nouveau lever de soleil creuse en moi une sorte de manque de plus en plus profond.  
- Que vous manque-t-il donc ?

Salieri ne savait même plus pourquoi il questionnait ainsi le musicien aux cheveux blonds. Il ignorait même ce qu'il espérait entendre.  
Wolfgang ne lui répondit pas. Il en était incapable. Il se contenta de le fixer avec des yeux exprimant une tristesse telle que le brun n'en avait jamais vue. D'ordinaire si gai, ce regard était désormais implorant... Suppliant envers les propres yeux de Salieri, leur criant la réponse avec désespoir.  
Antonio ne pût que se détourner devant une telle détresse et une telle supplication. Croiser le regard de Mozart était maintenant bien au-dessus de ses forces. Et la réponse que ne pouvait lui avouer Amadeus lui faisait trop peur.

- Et vous, que faites-vous ici ?  
- Je suis... J'accompagnais juste Catarina Cavalieri à la représentation de votre opéra, inventa instinctivement le brun tourmenté.  
- Vous mentez.

Salieri tourna aussitôt la tête en direction de Mozart, osant de nouveau croiser son regard. Dans celui-ci, on pouvait lire la clairvoyance teintée de malice qui caractérisait si bien le jeune salzbourgeois.

- Vous n'en savez rien.  
- Si, je le sais. Moi aussi, je vous connais, Salieri.

Constatant l'absence de réponse de l'Italien, Wolfgang s'approcha imperceptiblement de son confrère pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Et vous, Salieri... Pourquoi me mentez-vous ?

Si seulement il le savait lui-même !

- Sans doute parce que je ne sais faire que ça, répondit amèrement le Kapellmaïster, qui prenait soin d'éviter le regard de son collègue.  
- Pourquoi ? Insista Mozart.  
- Vous n'avez vous-même pas répondu à cette question.  
- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

Les rôles s'étaient quelque peu inversés. C'était au tour de Mozart d'exiger des réponses. Réponses que Salieri lui-même n'était pas sûr de pouvoir lui fournir.

- Pour vous et votre musique, finit-il tout simplement par lâcher.

Cela lui était venu spontanément. Il n'avait même pas pu le réprimer.  
Le visage de Wolfgang afficha un bref sentiment de surprise sincère.

- Pour moi... Et ma musique ?  
- C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, Mozart, dit Salieri sur un ton qu'il voulait froid pour ne pas être forcé de répéter, mais aussi pour se protéger du regard du musicien Autrichien.

Mozart resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, puis un sourire se dessina progressivement sur son visage. Malgré la fatigue évidente qui creusait ses traits, il s'agissait d'un sourire profondément heureux et reconnaissant.

- Vous aimez ma musique.  
- Il en a toujours été ainsi, dit Salieri qui se résolut enfin à l'avouer. Depuis le début.  
- Mais vous me haïssez.

Encore cette phrase... En cet instant, Salieri réalisa inconsciemment à quel point elle était erronée.

- Je ne vous hais pas, dit-il simplement.

Le regard de Mozart s'illumina instantanément. La surprise était grande : il avait toujours été persuadé que son rival le détestait plus que tout.

- Et bien Salieri, vous me surprenez chaque jour un peu plus ! De votre part c'est étonnant, tenta de plaisanter le jeune compositeur.  
- J'ai toujours eu le plus grand respect pour vous et votre musique.

À ces mots, la lassitude qui pesait sur les épaules d'Amadeus s'envola un bref instant. Ces paroles... Combien fois avait-il espéré les entendre ?

- Si quelqu'un devrait haïr l'autre ici, poursuivit Salieri d'une voix plus faible, c'est vous.  
- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous haïrais-je ?  
- Ne jouez pas à ça ! Dit le maître italien avec un rictus de souffrance.  
- Jouer à quoi ?  
- Vous le savez bien ! Inutile de jouer avec moi. Après tout ce que je vous ai fait... Tous ces complots, toutes ces cabales... Après tout ça, vous devriez me haïr, et non pas l'inverse.

Antonio Salieri avait mal comme jamais : l'étau de la culpabilité lui broyait le cœur chaque seconde un peu plus.

- Je ne vous hais pas, dit doucement Mozart.

Cette phrase n'apaisait nullement les souffrances de Salieri. Au contraire, cela les ravivait.

- Vous le devez, murmura-t-il.  
- Non. Je ne vous hais pas.  
- Moi je me hais.  
- Vous ne le devez pas, dit Wolfgang en se rapprochant du brun.

Les deux virtuoses étaient très proches l'un de l'autre désormais. Et cette fois, ils ne pouvaient plus éviter le regard de l'autre. Salieri n'en avait même plus la force.

- Je vais vous dire pourquoi je vous ai menti, finit par dire Wolfgang après quelques secondes de silence. Je vais vous dire pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu diriger ce soir.

Salieri mît quelques instants pour se rendre compte que son cœur s'était soudain mis à battre plus fort. Il ne voulait plus lâcher les yeux de l'Autrichien, désormais.

- Je ne pouvais pas jouer... Parce que vous n'étiez pas là.

Salieri ne fit pas un seul mouvement, mais fixa intensément les prunelles claires de Mozart. Celles-ci étaient de nouveau plongées en pleine imploration silencieuse. Oui, Amadeus l'implorait, lui Antonio Salieri, son rival. Il attendait de savoir pourquoi il lui avait menti à son tour.  
Mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'Italien.  
Les deux musiciens restèrent immobiles pendant plusieurs secondes, leurs visages se touchant presque.  
Sans quitter le brun des yeux, Mozart effleura doucement son visage de sa main droite.

- Antonio...

La main de celui-ci remonta doucement vers celle de Wolfgang pour la caresser délicatement, de manière presque maladroite. Inconsciemment, il la serra même pendant presque une minute. Wolfgang frissonna imperceptiblement à ce toucher. Il aurait voulu rester ainsi pendant des heures.  
Mais Salieri en décida autrement. Il abaissa soudain sa main, et s'éloigna de Mozart, qui gardait toujours son bras levé, même après que le contact fut rompu.  
Sans un mot, l'Italien lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Je vous laisse, j'ai à faire.  
- Non, Antonio !

Mozart se précipita et saisit fermement le poignet de son rival, qui ne se retourna pas pour autant.

- Restez. Je vous en prie...

Salieri refusait toujours de le regarder en face. Il ne prononça pas un seul mot non plus.

- Je vous en prie, murmura Wolfgang. Ne partez pas. Si vous partez, je...

De nouvelles secondes silencieuses et douloureuses s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun son ne vienne les briser.  
Puis Antonio Salieri finit par dégager doucement son bras.

- Adieu, Mozart, dit-il tout bas sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

Et sans une autre parole, il franchit le seuil de la porte, laissant seul dans sa détresse le pauvre Autrichien.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Aveux

_**Disclaimer**__ : bah…. Etant donné qu'à la base ce sont des personnages historiques… Bah au pire, les personnages appartiennent aux écrivains du livret de MOR, j'ai nommé Dove Attia et François Chouquet ^^_

**Je Ne Vous Hais Pas**

Chapitre 3 : Aveux

Rien ne parvenait à troubler la quiétude de la nuit viennoise. Pas même les pas pourtant hésitants du jeune homme blond qui déambulait seul dans les rues désertes.  
La représentation de La Flute Enchantée s'était à peine achevée, et le Maestro ne s'était même pas présenté au public au baisser de rideau. Il n'en avait pas la force.  
Il n'avait plus la force de rien... Si ce n'était d'errer sans but...  
Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart était une ombre désormais. Sa présence ne perturbait pas plus le silence ambiant que la fine chute de neige qui recouvrait à présent la ville.  
Le froid le tenaillait, le faisait souffrir à un point inimaginable.  
Il dérapa plusieurs fois, tomba deux fois, se relevant machinalement pour poursuivre son errance.  
Il n'avait pas pris la direction de son foyer. À quoi bon, de toute façon ? Pour que Constance le voit dans cet état ?  
Wolfgang préférait encore marcher toute la nuit, malgré sa fièvre rhumatismale.  
Où allait-il ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et cela n'avait pas d'importance.

_Il m'a repoussé. Je ne compte pas à ces yeux..._

Car comment interpréter autrement la réaction d'Antonio Salieri ?  
Au fond, il s'était toujours interdit d'espérer quoi que ce soit. Mais il n'empêchait que la chute avait été d'une brutalité sans égale.  
Le cœur de l'aimé des dieux le faisait abominablement souffrir, et pas seulement à cause de l'air glacial. Oui, son cœur saignait comme s'il avait été poignardé de part en part.  
À quoi bon continuer de marcher de toute façon ? Même la musique, qu'il vénérait comme une déesse, ne parvenait plus à le sauver de ce désespoir qui l'étouffait peu à peu.  
Éreinté et frigorifié, Wolfgang fut obligé de s'appuyer contre un mur d'une petite ruelle sombre.  
Si seulement il avait pu dire à Salieri tout ce qui lui pesait. Tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé lui avouer... Si seulement...  
Son pied gauche glissa sur le sol givré, et Mozart s'écroula une fois de plus.  
Il s'était toujours relevé. Toujours. Malgré les coups durs, il n'avait jamais abandonné. C'était ce qui faisait sa force. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus la force. Cette fois-ci, il ne se releva pas.  
L'Autrichien malade se recroquevilla sur le sol enneigé, jambes pliées et bras croisés, secoué par des tremblements incontrôlables.  
Malgré l'intensité de la douleur, aucun gémissement ne lui échappa. Son corps était bien trop glacé. De même que son cœur...

_Antonio... Si seulement j'avais pu te le dire...  
_  
Toujours parcouru de frissons interminables, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart finit par sombrer dans un manteau de neige.

* * *

L'étreinte du froid l'emprisonnait encore, même un fois plongé dans ce sommeil comateux.  
Cependant, cet étau finit par disparaitre peu à peu pour être remplacé par un douce sensation de chaleur salvatrice. Ses tremblements s'apaisèrent. Il sentit bientôt son corps reposer sur une surface molle et confortable.  
Progressivement, Wolfgang Mozart ouvrit les yeux.  
Sa conscience embuée ne lui permit pas de discerner immédiatement où il se trouvait. Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il n'était plus allongé à même le sol glacial d'une rue austère.  
Il était dans son lit, enveloppé par d'épaisses couvertures, et la chambre baignait dans une douce lumière émanant de la cheminée où crépitait un feu doux.  
Durant les premières minutes qui suivirent son éveil, il se contenta de fixer le plafond d'un regard vide, prenant ainsi le temps de recouvrir ses esprits.  
Puis il se redressa lentement pour éviter toute nouvelle crise rhumatismale violente. Réprimant une brève grimace de douleur, il se frotta longuement les yeux de sa main droite.  
Comme était-il arrivé là ? La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était de s'être effondré sur les pavés de la ville.  
Un toussotement le tira de ses songeries. Wolfgang réalisa soudain qu'il n'était pas seul.  
Assis sur une chaise faisant face au lit, les bras croisés, se tenait Emmanuel Schikaneder.

- Bien dormi ?

Mozart ne répondit pas, essayant plutôt de récupérer ses capacités de réflexion.

- Bon sang, Wolfgang ! Qu'est-ce vous fichiez par terre dans la rue ? Demanda Schikaneder, visiblement très inquiet pour son ami. Ne nous refaites jamais un coup pareil !  
- Emmanuel ? Comment... Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?  
- Parce que c'est moi qui vous ai ramené, tiens ! Je vous ai trouvé roulé en boule à même le sol, et complètement mort de froid !  
- Oui, hum... Je me suis... Un peu assoupi.  
- Assoupi ? Vous vous fichez de moi, Wolfgang ? Vous êtes malade, et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux à faire que de trainer dans les rues par ce temps de chien ? J'ai bien failli me faire tuer par Constance quand je vous ai trainé jusqu'ici...

La conscience de Mozart s'éveilla brusquement à l'évocation de son épouse.

- Constance ? Où est-elle ?  
- Elle dort dans le salon. Je l'ai forcé à aller se reposer, elle n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle voulait vous veiller toute la nuit.

Wolfgang poussa un maigre soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas envie de croiser le regard de Constance. Pour de nombreuses raisons...

- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis ici ?  
- Trois heures. Le médecin est passé pendant que vous étiez... inconscient. Il vous a passé des baumes et que sais-je sur le corps. Parait que ça soulagera votre mal. Et il a clairement indiqué qu'à cause de votre escapade nocturne, vous deviez rester au lit toute la semaine.  
- Toute la semaine ? S'exclama Wolfgang. Mais je ne peux pas, il y a l'opéra ! Et puis, il faut que je compose...  
- Vous pouvez très bien le faire dans votre chambre, selon votre femme. Et puis quelle composition ? Vous n'avez reçu aucune nouvelle commande.  
- Si, marmonna le blond avec amertume. Un Requiem...

Schikaneder le considéra avec curiosité puis haussa les épaules.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne bougez pas d'ici.  
- Mais...

Wolfgang, en éternel enfant, avait toujours détesté devoir rester enfermé dans un même lieu pendant une durée dépassant son seuil de patience. Il savait cependant que Constance (avec la complicité d'Emmanuel) ne le laisserait jamais quitter ce lit.

- Wolfgang, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?  
- Hein ?  
- Vous êtes parti du théâtre comme un voleur et je vous retrouve étalé sur la route. Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Rien...

Wolfgang sut tout de suite que le mensonge n'avait pas pris. Malgré tous ses défauts, Schikaneder était loin d'être un idiot.

- C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il avec un air sombre.  
- Qui donc ? Feignit Mozart.  
- Arrêtez cette comédie ! J'ai croisé Salieri dans les coulisses. Que vous a donc fait cet oiseau de malheur ?  
- Rien du tout, Emmanuel.

Évidemment, le comédien ne fut pas dupe. Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise, un éclat de colère brillant dans ses yeux.

- Je vais aller le trouver, et lui expliquer ma façon de penser ! Ça fait longtemps que j'en crève d'envie !

Horrifié, Mozart se redressa soudain sur sa couche, prêt à bondir jusqu'à la porte pour empêcher son librettiste de sortir de la pièce.

- Non ! Emmanuel, ne faites pas ça !  
- Pourquoi ? Cette ordure n'apporte que le malheur, il détruit tout ce qu'il touche !  
- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez même pas qui il est ! Cria Mozart.

Schikaneder fixa son ami avec une réelle incompréhension. Mozart ne lui avait jamais parlé avec tant d'agressivité.  
Celui-ci considéra le comédien d'un air penaud, regrettant aussitôt de s'être ainsi emporté, alors que tout cela ne partait au fond que d'une intention loyale.

- Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-il. Vous avez sans doute raison, j'ai besoin de repos.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, Wolfgang ? Je ne vous reconnais plus. Regardez-vous, une vraie épave ! Et ce depuis quelques temps déjà. Où est donc passé le Wolfi rieur et impertinent que nous aimons tant ?  
- Il est... Malade, disons, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourit blasé.

Et pas seulement physiquement, songea-t-il amèrement.

- Il faut vous reprendre en main, mon vieux. Votre femme se fait un sang d'encre. D'ailleurs, sans vouloir vous affoler, je crois que nous l'avons réveillée. Je vais vous laisser.  
- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Emmanuel, dit Wolfgang avec un sourire reconnaissant.  
- C'est bien normal ! J'aurais l'air de quoi si je laissais mon compositeur mourir de froid sur le trottoir ? Plaisanta-t-il.

À ces mots, Constance ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre, et se jeta au cou de son mari, secouée par de petits sanglots. Schikaneder en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Oh, Wolfi ! Ne me refais jamais une peur pareille ! Sanglota-t-elle. J'ai eu si peur, tu étais plus pale qu'un cadavre !  
- Pardon, Constance, s'excusa-t-il en serrant la main de la femme qui se faisait tant de souci pour lui.  
- Mais enfin Wolfi, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? l'interrogea-t-elle en le fixant des ses grands yeux noirs inquiets. Dis-moi, je t'en pris ! Je pourrais t'aider, si tu me parlais. Parle-moi !

Il aurait bien voulu lui parler, la rassurer, faire en sorte qu'elle cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui.  
Mais il était tout bonnement incapable de lui avouer quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide.  
Malgré toute l'affection qu'il lui portait, Wolfgang savait que l'éclat de la passion amoureuse avait délaissé leur couple depuis longtemps déjà. En fixant son épouse droit dans les yeux, il savait qu'elle avait elle-même compris ce qu'ils refusaient de s'avouer depuis longtemps.  
Devant le mutisme de son mari, Constance finit par pousser un soupir de lassitude :

- Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Wolfgang ?

Le virtuose détourna son regard de celui de Constance, honteux de la faire souffrir ainsi et de la laisser dans l'ignorance.

- Pardon...

Ce fut la seule chose qu'il pût lui dire.

* * *

Antonio Salieri s'en voulait. Énormément. Pour ses actes passés qui se rappelaient à lui chaque jour. Et pour avoir rejeter Wolfgang Mozart, deux jours plus tôt.  
Celui-ci lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de haine envers son rival. Bien au contraire...  
Ce qui s'était produit dans les coulisses de l'opéra l'avait bouleversé, même s'il avait employé toute sa force mentale pour ne rien laisser paraitre.  
S'il avait fui le jeune virtuose sans lui accorder un regard ou un mot, c'était tout simplement à cause de la peur. Oui la peur de ce qu'il avait ressenti en entendant Mozart lui dire qu'il ne le détestait pas malgré tous ses vices. La peur des sentiments qu'avait éveillés en lui ce simple contact avec la main du jeune Autrichien. Oui, Salieri était effrayé comme jamais, parce qu'il avait senti le contrôle qu'il exerçait sur lui-même à chaque seconde disparaitre sous le regard clair et intense d'Amadeus.  
Salieri avait beau essayer de se mentir, rien n'y faisait : il s'en voulait terriblement pour avoir laissé Mozart dans un tel état de désespoir.

_"Restez. Je vous en prie..."_

Il aurait voulu satisfaire cette demande. Il s'était même surpris à le désirer de tout cœur. Mais sa fierté corrosive l'avait empêché de se retourner vers l'Autrichien à la chevelure dorée.  
Qu'avait donc cet adversaire insupportable pour réussir à le mettre dans un tel état ?  
L'Italien soupira pour la énième fois, laissant ainsi s'échapper de sa bouche un mince filet de vapeur. Les yeux perdus dans le vague horizon, encapuchonné dans un épais manteau noir, le brun méditait ses obscures pensées sur le bord du Danube. La fleuve était l'une des rares choses qu'il appréciait de jour comme de nuit dans cette ville. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas aventuré sur une de ses rives.  
Le soleil était déjà bien bas dans le ciel autrichien, et Salieri avait profité du crépuscule pour marcher seul près du fleuve, persuadé qu'il n'y croiserait personne apte à venir le perturber dans ses réflexions. À cette heure-ci, les rives du fleuve n'étaient plus fréquentées depuis longtemps. Aussi fut-il hautement surpris de distinguer une silhouette se dessiner juste au bord du courant d'eau gelée...  
D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de lui...

* * *

Deux jours... Il n'avait pas tenu deux jours. Mozart était donc définitivement incapable de rester en place quelque soit son état de santé.  
Profitant d'une courte absence de Constance, il s'était emparé de son manteau d'hiver et s'était glissé, non sans une pointe de culpabilité envers sa femme, hors du logis.  
Réprimant ses frissons au contact de l'air glacial, il s'était instinctivement dirigé vers le fleuve. Ce cours d'eau qui lui rappelait tant de bons souvenirs...  
Lorsque, dans sa jeunesse, lui et sa famille parcouraient toute l'Europe en quête de renommée, ils avaient plusieurs fois fait halte à Vienne. Tandis qu'il marchait le long de la rive, un sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il se remémorait les heures où son père les avaient emmenés, lui et sa sœur Nannerl, contempler le coucher du soleil au bord du fleuve.  
Wolfgang leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait tant aimé que son père soit encore là, pour lui demander aide, conseils et réconfort. Puis, y réfléchissant à deux fois, l'Autrichien en vint à penser que cela n'aurait finalement pas été une excellente idée : son père, bien que toujours aimant, n'avait jamais été un excellent guide en matière de déboires amoureux. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait cette fois-ci d'un homme... Imaginer quelle aurait été la réaction de son père le fit de nouveau sourire.  
"Amoureux". Wolfgang entendit ce mot résonner dans son esprit. Un mot qui impliquait à la fois douleur et allégresse...  
Mozart stoppa soudain sa marche, et se plaça à la toute extrémité du quai, pour observer l'image que lui renvoyait la couche de glace qui maquillait la surface des eaux.

_Et bien... Tu auras vécu de meilleurs jours, Wolfi..._

Qu'était-il donc devenu ? Ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants avaient perdu toute leur lumière. Mozart songea alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui avait le pouvoir de leur rendre leur éclat. Qu'une seule personne... Mais il avait été clair que tout cela ne serait que fantasme et fantaisie...  
Le blond fixait toujours le Danube prisonnier des glaces de l'hiver, laissant son esprit dériver vers de sombres pensées.  
La couche de glace était si fine... Il serait si facile de se laisser tomber, de briser cette petite pellicule pour se laisser emporter par les eaux, de s'abandonner au froid salvateur du Danube.  
Mozart secoua vivement la tête. Il avait beau être désespéré et fatigué, il devait admettre qu'il aimait trop la vie dans son intégrité pour pouvoir se permettre d'accepter cette solution de facilité.  
Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner de la rive lorsqu'une violente vague de douleur le transperça de part en part. Son corps venait de céder du terrain à son mal, et cette nouvelle crise rhumatismale le prit par surprise. Son corps ploya en avant sous l'effet de la douleur, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Un violent frisson de panique le parcourut alors qu'il voyait la surface du fleuve se rapprocher inexorablement.

- WOLFGANG !

Il se voyait déjà sombrer dans le courant glacial lorsqu'il se sentit soudain violemment tiré en arrière, puis précipité au sol.  
Assis par terre, Mozart mît quelques secondes à comprendre que quelqu'un venait probablement de lui sauver la vie. Sa surprise fut de taille lorsqu'il reconnut l'identité de son sauveur.  
Positionné au sol derrière le jeune Autrichien, Antonio Salieri, essoufflé et tremblant, enserrait le buste de Mozart avec force.

- Mozart, pauvre idiot ! Éructa-t-il alors qu'il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Qu'essayez-vous donc de faire ?

Le jeune prodige, encore sous le choc, ne savait comment réagir.

- Salieri ? Qu'est-ce que...  
- Ne refaites jamais ça !

Wolfgang, à la fois effaré et réjoui, dut prendre le temps d'avaler sa salive avant de s'adresser à Antonio.

- Salieri, vous m'avez... Merci, je...

Le brun ne répondit rien, emprisonnant toujours fortement son rival.  
Mozart s'étonna de l'absence de réaction de l'Italien :

- Je vais bien, Salieri. Vous pouvez me libérer, si vous voulez, tenta-t-il de dire sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Mais Salieri ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Au contraire, il resserra son étreinte. Ses bras tremblaient encore.

- Ne refaites jamais ça, répéta-t-il d'une voix à peine audible en fixant le sol. N'y songez même pas... Si vous disparaissiez, je... Je ne sais pas ce que...

Le corps de Salieri tremblait vraiment. Mozart compris soudain par l'effroi qui résonnait dans sa voix qu'il avait eut peur... Vraiment peur.  
Mozart resta pétrifié devant l'étendu de l'émoi manifesté par l'Italien, d'habitude si impassible, si maître de ses émotions.  
Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles sur le sol, totalement inconscients de l'environnement qui les entourait.  
Wolfgang sentit le souffle chaud et saccadé de son sauveur sur sa nuque. Il ne pût réprimer un frisson.

- Je suis déso..., commença-t-il.  
- Je vais vous dire pourquoi, l'interrompit le brun qui se releva, forçant ainsi Mozart à se mettre lui-même debout. Pourquoi je vous ai menti, il y a deux jours...

À ces mots, il relâcha enfin Mozart, replaçant maladroitement ses bras le long de son corps, tandis que le génie se retournait face à lui, les yeux à la fois emplis d'espoir et d'inquiétude.  
Ne le quittant pas des yeux, et décidant pour une fois de se laisser porter par ses émotions, Salieri posa sa main froide sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, reproduisant ainsi le geste qu'avait effectué Mozart deux jours plus tôt dans les coulisses du théâtre. Celui-ci trembla lorsque leurs peaux entrèrent en contact.

- Parce que tu me terrifies, murmura-t-il. Toi, Wolfgang Mozart, me terrorises comme jamais je ne l'ai été. Parce que rien de ce que j'ai jamais ressenti ne ressemble à ce que j'éprouve lorsque je croise ton regard.

Les yeux noisette du brun exprimaient tant de vérité, de sincérité, mais aussi tant de souffrance que Wolfgang en fut bouleversé.  
Se laissant guider par ses sentiments et son instinct, il se rapprocha au plus près du corps de celui qu'il désirait secrètement depuis si longtemps.  
Se montrant hésitant l'espace d'une seconde, Wolfgang finit par poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Salieri, qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, ne le repoussa pas.  
À ce contact si ardemment rêvé, Mozart sentit de nouveau son corps réagir de manière imprévisible.  
Leurs lèvres se détachèrent pour mieux se retrouver la seconde suivante, toujours de la manière la plus douce possible.  
Mozart sentit alors une vague de culpabilité s'emparer de lui. Sa femme, ses amis... Et maintenant Salieri. Tous s'étaient inquiétés pour lui, et en payaient le prix. Il ne savait que faire souffrir les autres !

- Pardon, dit-il soudain en stoppant ses doux baisers, les larmes aux yeux. Antonio, pardon ! Je ne fais qu'augmenter ta douleur, à cause de moi tu... Je ne m'en rends même pas compte, jusqu'à quel point tu peux souffrir ! Je suis tellement déso...  
- Quand apprendras-tu enfin à te taire ?

Salieri empoigna soudain la nuque du bel Autrichien et l'empêcha de continuer en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser avec fougue.  
Wolfgang fut d'abord surpris par cet élan passionné, puis se laissa emporter par le flot d'émotions qui le submergea, ses doutes et ses remords remplacés par une sensation de pur bonheur.  
Leurs langues se touchèrent pour la première fois. La sensation éprouvée alors était grisante, pour tous les deux.  
Salieri attira Mozart contre lui en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis que le blond fourrageait ses mèches noires de jais de ses fins doigts de pianiste expérimenté.  
Leur baiser s'approfondit à grande vitesse, et ils eurent bientôt du mal à reprendre leur souffle. Malgré le froid glacial, leurs corps se réchauffaient chaque seconde un peu plus, le torrent de leur passion trop longtemps refoulée explosant enfin.  
Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt accolés contre le mur qui bordait la rive du Danube. Leur langues étaient prises dans une danse folle, chacune bataillant pour prendre le dessus sur l'autre.  
Haletant, Salieri se sentit perdre pied lorsque Mozart posa ses mains sur son torse et fit glisser ses baisers le long de son cou.

- Wolfgang..., parvint-il à articuler alors qu'il tentait de récupérer une respiration normale. Je te rappelle que nous sommes dans la rue et...

Il ne pût continuer sa phrase puisqu'il sentit la langue du blond dessiner les moindres reliefs de son cou.

- Toujours aussi terre à terre, Antonio, lui susurra malicieusement son tortionnaire. Tes baisers semblaient pourtant indiquer que tu étais assez pressé...

Salieri ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter du soudain retour de l'espièglerie de Mozart, qui semblait avoir retrouvé toute sa fougue habituelle.

- Oui, mais... J'ai encore une certaine pudeur, comparé à d'autres.  
- Il n'y a personne à cette heure là, répliqua Wolfgang en continuant l'exploration du cou de son aimé.  
- Il fait froid...  
- Ah tu trouves ? S'amusa l'Autrichien en stoppant ses baisers. Moi je pense plutôt que ça se réchauffe...

Puis il se jeta sur les lèvres de Salieri pour un nouveau baiser passionné, laissant de temps à autres s'échapper de ses lèvres le prénom de son homme.  
Salieri n'arrivait plus à penser. Ah, pour sûr, il savait y faire, ce trublion... Plus aucune trace de fatigue ne se lisait sur son visage. Amadeus était redevenu lui-même, la passion agissant comme un antidote divin.

- Je suis sérieux, Wolfgang.  
- Oh, moi aussi, réplica l'intéressé avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Puis il passa un nouveau coup de langue sur le cou de l'Italien, qui se sentit de nouveau chavirer. Pour donner plus de poids à ses arguments, il décida de riposter en enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de la nuque de son aventureux d'Autrichien pour que celui-ci sente son souffle chaud parcourir sa peau. L'effet escompté fut obtenu : Wolfgang frissonna et la cadence de ses baisers ralentit progressivement.

Ah, enfin il se montrait plus raisonnable...

- Tu as gagné, mon Antonio, dit-il, essoufflé. Mais chez moi, ce n'est pas possible...  
- Alors viens, dit l'Italien en entrainant son aimé des dieux dans les rues désormais sombres de la ville.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Dérives

_**Disclaimer**__ : bah…. Etant donné qu'à la base ce sont des personnages historiques… Bah au pire, les personnages appartiennent aux écrivains du livret de MOR, j'ai nommé Dove Attia et François Chouquet ^^_

**Je Ne Vous Hais Pas**

Chapitre 4 : Dérives…

(/!\ Lime /!\)

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaitre le couple de virtuoses, qui se débarrassaient déjà de leurs épais manteaux d'hiver. Ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher bien longtemps de reprendre les choses là où ils les avaient laissées le temps de se rendre à la demeure du compositeur de la Cour.  
Le brun, toutes défenses abaissées, plaqua Mozart contre le mur, enserrant fortement ses poignets et ravissant sa bouche pour un baiser brulant.  
Le génie à la chevelure dorée, les joues rougies, lui offrit totalement ses lèvres, savourant au maximum le plaisir que lui procuraient celles de son futur amant. Leurs langues s'affrontaient de nouveau dans un ballet de rivalité incontrôlable, chacune cherchant à imposer sa cadence.  
Sentant son désir grandir de seconde en seconde, Salieri libéra la bouche de son aimé pour partir explorer sa gorge, reproduisant ainsi le doux manège que lui avait fait subir Wolfgang sur les rives du fleuve.  
Chaque baiser de l'Italien laissait comme une sensation de douce brulure sur sa peau, et il ne pût retenir un soupir bruyant.

- Hmm, mon Antonio... Haleta-t-il en tentant doucement de se défaire de l'emprise de Salieri. Tu sais que tu devrais me libérer, tu y gagnerais beaucoup...

Salieri poussa un grognement imperceptible alors qu'il continuait d'explorer chaque parcelle du cou de Wolfgang.

- Je t'assure que tu apprendrais beaucoup de choses, poursuivit Mozart avec son éternel sourire impertinent.  
- Toi et ta maudite prétention, vous êtes vraiment insupportables...  
- Ah, mais tu sais bien que...

La brun le prit de vitesse et le bâillonna de ses lèvres, pour lui administrer un baiser plus doux que les précédents. Wolfgang y répondit avec toute la tendresse dont il était capable, et finit par obtenir ce qu'il voulait : Salieri relâcha ses poignets pour appuyer ses paumes contre le mur, se pressant ainsi encore plus contre le corps de l'Autrichien.

- Tu as toujours été d'une arrogance sans bornes, lui susurra le brun dans le creux de l'oreille.

Mozart afficha alors un sourire empli de malice.

- Et toi tu as toujours été extrêmement... Susceptible, dit-il en faisant lentement descendre sa main le long du corps de son accusateur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu f...

Il ne pût achever sa question, puisque la main de Wolfgang atteignit finalement son but ultime. La caresse qu'il lui prodigua lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique.

- Aaaah... Wolfgang, tu...  
- Que ne t'avais-je pas dit ?

Sous la vague de plaisir qui l'envahissait, Antonio se retrouva obligé de relâcher la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps de l'espiègle homme-enfant.

- J'ai toujours su que tu étais un grand sensible, Antonio, dit-il en se décollant du mur et en poursuivant son action.

Réprimant un gémissement, Salieri s'accrocha à la nuque de son génie impertinent, et l'embrassa de nouveau avec une passion dévorante. Jamais il ne se serait douté que son désir puisse atteindre de tels sommets.  
Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus irrégulière et saccadée à mesure que la main de Wolfgang exerçait cette douce torture.

- Antonio, marmonna Mozart en soupirant fortement entre deux baisers. Tu me grises, à un point inimaginable.  
- Toi aussi...  
- J'ai bien remarqué, oui, fit-il en accentuant soudain son toucher.  
- Aaaah... Ne t'arrête... Surtout pas.

Mozart laissa échapper un petit rire aigu.

- Tu me connais, j'aime bien trop te contrarier...

Mozart stoppa soudain ses caresses (ce qui lui valut un faible grognement de mécontentement de la part de Salieri) et poussa sa victime sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui.  
Il fit alors glisser ses doigts fins sous la chemise de coton du bel Italien, prenant soin de s'attarder sur les moindres détails que pouvait lui offrir cette peau tant convoitée.  
Tandis qu'il s'épanouissait dans cette découverte, il s'adonna également à son jeu favori, à savoir explorer le cou de l'homme qu'il désirait si ardemment. Oui, il adorait vraiment ce cou...  
Sa langue y traçait des trainées de feu, alors que ses mains encore refroidies par l'air extérieur produisait le plus merveilleux des contrastes thermiques sur le torse brulant du brun qui frissonna de plaisir grâce aux soins que lui apportait Wolfgang.  
Totalement soumis à ces sensations insensées, Salieri rejeta la tête en arrière pour offrir un maximum de sa gorge à son cher Mozart. Celui-ci en profita sans hésiter, ce qui força Salieri a pousser un soupir de plaisance.

- Je te trouve bien passif, mon Antonio...  
- Je profite de ce que tu me donnes, parvint à répondre à grand peine celui-ci.  
- Ah, dois-je en déduire que ça te plait ?  
- Évidemment ! Ne me force pas à le répéter.  
- Toujours aussi fier, hein ? Le taquina Mozart en remontant sa langue jusqu'au menton du dit orgueilleux.  
- Tu me connais, non ?  
- C'est bien pour ça que je m'étonne par ce manque de résistance de ta part...

Salieri releva la tête pour essayer de fixer Mozart droit dans les yeux.

- Me provoquerais-tu ?

Wolfgang lui sourit outrageusement avant de s'attaquer au lobe de son oreille.

- Il semblerait, en effet... Cela marcherait-il ?

Le salzbourgeois obtint une réponse plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Antonio le saisit soudainement par les poignets et le fit basculer sur le lit de manière à ce que les rôles soient inversés.  
Wolfgang n'eut pas le temps de manifester sa surprise, puisqu'un nouveau baiser violent le contraint au mutisme.  
Au bout des quelques longues secondes, Salieri mît fin à cet échange.

- Tu l'auras voulu... Et si je te rendais la pareille ?

Sans attendre une réponse, le brun reproduisit les mêmes gestes que Mozart lui avait infligés.  
Prenant soin de bien attarder sa respiration sur la cou de celui qu'il tenait à sa merci (il savait désormais que Mozart ne résistait pas à cela), il y déposa ensuite sa langue pour savourer le goût à la fois sucré et salé de la peau de cet ange. Celui-ci ne pût que frissonner comme cela lui était déjà arrivé auparavant.  
La chemise du prodige fut bientôt jugée obsolète, et l'Italien devint libre de laisser ses mains et sa langue parcourir le corps de son virtuose.  
Ses doigts caressèrent lentement le torse de l'Autrichien, qui se soulevait et s'abaissait à rythme rapide à cause d'une respiration irrégulière. Il fit ensuite descendre sa main jusqu'à son bas ventre, dans le but de lui faire subir la même torture à laquelle il l'avait contraint plus tôt.  
Mozart trembla violemment et se raidit sous l'onde de plaisir intense que cela lui procura, non sans pousser un faible gémissement.

- Aaaaah... Tu es... Divin, mon Antonio !  
- De la part de l'aimé des dieux, je prends ça comme un compliment exceptionnel, dit-il en laissait sa langue vagabonder dans le creux de la clavicule du blond soumis, ce qui le fit de nouveau gémir.  
- Effectivement, c'en... Est un, articula-t-il avec une énorme difficulté.

Complètement sûr de lui quelques secondes plus tôt, Wolfgang se sentait désormais perdu dans un tourbillon de sensations contre lequel il ne pouvait résister. Perdant toute capacité de réflexion, il s'abandonnait totalement aux caresses de son Salieri, qui remontait sa langue vers le visage rougi de l'Autrichien. Celui-ci en profita pour lui ravir ses lèvres.  
Ce fut un baiser à la fois tendre et explosif, les deux hommes y exprimant toute leur passion et tout leur désir. Wolfgang entoura délicatement de ses mains la nuque de l'homme qui lui faisait tant tourner la tête, et celui-ci en fit autant pour profiter au maximum de cette nouvelle communion de leurs lèvres.  
Le rythme de leur baiser s'accéléra encore, leurs respirations devinrent de plus en plus saccadées. Leur désir charnel atteignait un point culminant, qu'ils devaient à présent absolument satisfaire.  
Une inquiétude saisit soudain l'Italien.

- Une seconde, Wolfgang...

Celui-ci l'ignora, frustrée d'être privé ainsi des lèvres de son amour, et les reconquit aussitôt.

- Wolfgang, écoute-moi s'il-te-plait, insista Salieri en le plaquant contre le matelas.  
- Quoi ?  
- N'es-tu pas malade ?

Les yeux de Mozart exprimèrent une réelle surprise, puis il éclata de rire.

- Ce n'est que cela qui te turlupine ?  
- Je suis sérieux, Wolfgang !  
- Je croyais que tu te t'inquiéterais jamais pour moi ?  
- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je serais bien embêté si l'insupportable prodige que tu es me claquait entre les doigts.

Wolfgang ria de nouveau.

- Ta sollicitude te rend adorable, tu sais ?

Peu habitué à ce genre de compliment, Salieri se sentit rougir imperceptiblement.

- Mais ce que tu as dit serait presque vexant, fit mine de s'offusquer le salzbourgeois. Tu me sous-estimes, Antonio...

Avec une force surprenante compte tenu de sa position, il renversa soudain le corps du brun pour se retrouver de nouveau assis sur lui.

- À ta place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt de savoir si ce ne serait pas toi qui "me claquerait entre les doigts"...  
- Décidément, tu es l'arrogance incarnée !

Avec un nouveau petit rire, Wolfgang se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois avec toute la poésie dont il était capable.

- Oh, si tu savais... J'ai envie de toi, Antonio ! Plus que jamais je désire que tu m'appartiennes tout entier, et t'appartenir tout entier. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour moi, chuchota-t-il. Ton corps sera le meilleur des remèdes.

Quelque peu rassuré par l'humeur de son aimé, Salieri décida de s'abandonner une nouvelle fois aux lèvres si savantes de l'Autrichien.  
Celui-ci se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur, et humecta ses lèvres du bout de sa langue.

- Alors, Maestro Salieri... Vous êtes musicien, parait-il. Mais savez-vous jouer de la flute enchantée ?

* * *

Si les ébats passionnés s'écrivaient comme une partition, les deux plus grands virtuoses de Vienne composaient sans doute le plus magnifique des opéras.  
Leurs deux corps, devenus instruments, s'accordaient dans la plus parfaite des harmonies. Soupirs, gémissements et cris rythmaient leur musique de nuit, en véritables manifestations de la passion qui les consumait jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement s'en suive.  
Leur premier acte avait été d'une volupté extraordinaire, à la fois douce et sauvage.  
Quand leurs corps s'étaient finalement unis pour le second acte, la cadence de la mélodie s'accéléra. Lorsque l'Italien, totalement offert à son amant, le sentit enfin se mouvoir en lui tout en lui prodiguant les plus exquises caresses, il ne pût que crier son prénom, crier au monde son plaisir à la fois douloureux et salvateur.

- Aaaah, Wolfgang !  
- Antonio..., souffla Mozart d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir. Tu es... Si merveilleux ! Aaah !

L'Autrichien était lui aussi bouleversé. Malgré toute son insouciante expérience, ce que lui offrait Antonio était différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu, d'une intensité sans égale.  
Leurs cœurs, comme superposés, battaient à l'unisson tandis que leurs corps s'épanouissaient en mouvements saccadés.  
Emportés et galvanisés par une vague incontrôlable de plaisir, ils perdirent toute retenue pour entamer le troisième et dernier acte de leur chef-d'œuvre.  
Les mouvements de Wolfgang s'accélérèrent brutalement, les faisant ainsi communier de manière plus violente mais aussi et surtout totale. Leurs corps chantaient ensemble un dernier aria en proie au plus fort des crescendos, baisers et caresses incontrôlés permettant cette montée en puissance.  
Et c'est ensemble qu'ils poussèrent un cri de pure jouissance lorsqu'enfin ils atteignirent le septième ciel dans bouquet final symphonique.  
Après avoir vécu cette expérience sans précédent, ils s'effondrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle, les joues en feu et les cheveux en bataille.

- Ça confirme ce que je sais déjà, haleta Salieri après les quelques secondes qui lui furent nécessaires pour reprendre une respiration plus calme. Tu es... Un vrai génie !  
- Merci mon Antonio... Mais pour être honnête, tu y es pour beaucoup.

Il leur fallut encore de longs instants pour reprendre leur souffle. Wolfgang en profita pour se blottir contre le corps chaud de son amant, le contact de sa peau lui procurant un bien être exquis. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes, ou peut-être plus... À vrai dire ils avaient perdu la notion du temps au moment même où ils étaient entrés dans la chambre.  
Mozart se sentait comme entouré par une véritable bulle de bonheur : jamais il n'avait vraiment cru que ses désirs seraient ainsi comblés. Il en était sûr : avec Antonio à ses côtés, plus rien ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre.

- À quoi songes-tu, mon Wolfgang ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Autrichien : entendre Salieri l'appeler ainsi le comblait plus que tout.

- À toi.  
- Et puis-je savoir en quels termes ? Demanda le brun en souriant à son tour.  
- En très bon termes, si tu veux tout savoir. Même dans mes plus grands désirs secrets, tu n'étais pas aussi parfait.  
- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends mon rival de toujours me faire un tel compliment.  
- Ne penses-tu pas que nous avons légèrement dépassé ce stade ?, s'amusa Wolfgang en carrassent la poitrine de son homme du bout des doigts. Oh bien sûr, si tu veux nous pouvons parler musique, et là notre rivalité sera sujet d'actualité.  
- Nous avons peut-être dépassé ce stade, mais il y a des fois où tes remarques impertinentes m'exaspèrent énormément.  
- Avoue que tu aimes bien ça, fit Mozart, taquin. Ça te manquerait trop si soudainement je cessais de te provoquer à chaque heure.  
- Et pourquoi fallait-il que le ciel te donne toujours raison ?

Le blond ria et déposa affectueusement ses lèvres sur celle de l'Italien, comme pour excuser ses propos provocateurs.  
Il enfouit alors sa tête dans le creux de la nuque d'Antonio et se laissa porter pas les plus douces songeries, sans pour autant céder aux bras de Morphée. Il avait déjà cédé pour ceux d'un autre...  
Les deux musiciens redevinrent de nouveau silencieux pour profiter de leur allégresse apaisante.  
Wolfgang sentit cependant un changement chez Salieri. Il semblait plus tendu que lors des minutes précédentes.

- Antonio, qu'est-ce qu'il il y a ?  
- Rien.  
- Alors peux-tu me dire ce que tu trouves de si intéressant au plafond pour le regarder de manière aussi concentrée ?

Salieri poussa un soupir de résignation et se décida enfin à s'expliquer :

- C'est que... J'ai cette impression, ce sentiment que...

Sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge.

- Dis-moi, Antonio, dit doucement Wolfgang en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Salieri attrapa délicatement sa main avant de terminer sa phrase.

- J'ai le sentiment que je ne te mérite pas.

Mozart se redressa brutalement sur leur couche pour toiser Salieri d'un regard brulant, presque furibond.

- Pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?  
- Parce que je suis responsable de la plupart de tes malheurs. Parce que je ne suis qu'un menteur, un intriguant, un médiocre qui n'a fait que te causer souffrance.  
- Ne redis jamais ça, tu m'entends ! Jamais ! Crois tu que je t'aurais embrassé et aimé comme je l'ai fait si tu étais vraiment comme ça ?  
- Wolfgang...  
- Non, laisse-moi finir, Antonio. Je ne peux pas te laisser dire de telles choses ! Parce que malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu et ne t'en voudrai jamais. Parce que tu n'es pas un médiocre : tu vaux mille fois plus que ce que tu ne penses. Le fait que tu m'ais sauvé la vie toute à l'heure près du fleuve en est la preuve ! Ne dis jamais, ne pense jamais que tu ne me mérites pas ! Parce que j'ai décidé que ce sera toi et personne d'autre ! Tu es ce qui me raccroche à la vie. Ce manque qui perçait un trou béant dans ma poitrine, tu l'as comblé rien que par tes baisers. Donc ne redis jamais un chose pareille... Parce que je t'aime Antonio, et je veux passer le restant de mes jours avec toi.

Le brin avait laissé le blond achever sa tirade sans prononcer un seul mot, sans bouger d'un seul centimètre. L'Autrichien avait été emporté par le flot de ses paroles sorties tout droit de son cœur et en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait jamais fait une telle déclaration à qui que ce soit.  
Ne trouvant plus la force de faire de longs discours, il ne pût qu'ajouter :

- Je t'aime, Antonio Salieri.

L'Italien, qui n'avait toujours rien répondu, se redressa doucement sur le lit pour se mettre à la hauteur de celui qu'il aimait.  
Tendrement, et cette fois-ci sans aucune maladresse, il encadra son visage de ses deux mains, puis déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Je n'ai jamais été doué avec les mots, lui chuchota-t-il. Alors je préfère te répondre ainsi, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart...

Collant son front contre celui de Mozart, il laissa sa respiration se mêler à celle de son amant, tandis que celui-ci fermait les yeux pour mieux savourer cet instant.  
Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, s'effleurèrent, et finalement Salieri l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la sincérité dont il était capable.  
Le jeune Autrichien, pour qui ce baiser comptait plus que mille paroles, le serra fortement dans ses bras alors que leurs bouches s'adonnaient au plus magique des échanges. Cette communion suscitait en lui autant d'émotions que le tout premier.  
Le brun caressa longuement le dos de son aimé, puis le fit lentement s'étendre sur le lit sans rompre ce lien unique. Leur étreinte, sans jamais se départir de toute son authenticité, devint plus passionnée de seconde en seconde. Leurs langues se livraient à un nouveau ballet au rythme croissant, et leurs corps finirent par s'échauffer de nouveau comme au premier instant.  
Ils laissèrent tout deux leurs mains vagabonder sur la peau de l'autre, en apprenant ainsi chaque courbe et chaque détail.  
Sentant de nouveau le désir prendre le pas sur eux deux, Wolfgang sourit de manière espiègle alors que se poursuivait la série de leurs baisers.

- Dis-moi Antonio... Ne voudrais-tu pas tenter de nouveau l'expérience... Musicale, disons, que nous venons d'avoir ?  
- J'attendais que tu me le proposes, lui répondit-il dans un chuchotement.

Il bloqua alors fermement les poignets au dessus de la tête de son amour à la crinière dorée d'une main, tandis qu'il laissait l'autre explorer son torse avec une certaine avidité.

- Seulement cette fois, c'est moi qui te mènerais à la baguette.  
- Oh... Tenterais-tu de m'égaler sur ce terrain ?  
- Il me semble que tu as toi même reconnu chez moi un certain "talent" pour ça... Alors je vais me faire un plaisir de t'égaler à ce jeu là.

Mozart lui sourit de nouveau.

- Concernant cette musique là, je te crois même capable de me surpasser...

Le compositeur italien lui répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau avec ardeur.

- Avant de battre la mesure, la question est... Seras-tu capable de tenir le rythme ?

Le rire si particulier et si envoutant du salzbourgeois retentit dans la pièce.

- S'il y a un bien une chose que j'adore, c'est t'entendre t'inquiéter pour moi.  
- N'en prends pas trop l'habitude. Je ne te poserais plus ce genre de questions lorsque tu te seras remis de ton mal rhumatismal.

Wolfgang lui sourit, et cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui ravit les lèvres de son amant, avant de rire de nouveau.

- Je suis Amadeus, l'aimé des dieux ! Il ne peut rien m'arriver ! S'exclama-t-il fièrement.

Puis il approcha doucement son visage de celui de son homme aux mèches ténébreuses pour lui murmurer :

- Surtout si tu es près de moi, Antonio...

À ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement avant de laisser leur corps s'adonner une nouvelle fois aux plaisirs mélodieux de la nuit.


	5. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer**__ : bah…. Etant donné qu'à la base ce sont des personnages historiques… Bah au pire, les personnages appartiennent aux écrivains du livret de MOR, j'ai nommé Dove Attia et François Chouquet ^^_

**Je Ne Vous Hais Pas**

Epilogue

Le ciel, l'air, la terre...  
Tout ce qui constituait ce monde si injuste semblaient s'être accordés sur la même note de tristesse et de deuil qui voilait la ville de Vienne. Des nuages gris emprisonnant toute lueur du soleil... Un vent faible, mais glacial... Une pluie perpétuelle qui labourait le sol...  
Vienne était en deuil. Non, pas seulement la capitale autrichienne... Le monde entier l'était... Le monde pleurait en ce jour glacial du 5 décembre 1791 la disparition prématurée de son plus grand musicien.  
Le cortège funèbre piétinait lentement dans la terre rendue boueuse par l'eau du ciel du cimetière de St. Marx avant de s'arrêter là... Devant ce trou béant. Ce gouffre de désespoir où l'on déposait déjà la dépouille emballée dans un linge souillé par l'eau de pluie.  
Au sein de la maigre procession assistant à ces funérailles trop anonymes, beaucoup de visages feignant le chagrin, trop peu de véritables amis et soutiens. Et parmi eux, immobile et impassible, telle une ombre à peine discernable de l'environnement funèbre, se tenait une personne différente de toutes les autres.  
Gardant le visage inexpressif, ses yeux restaient fixés sur ce corps désormais sans vie, que l'on abandonnait à la boue si peu accueillante de cette fosse infernale qui arrachait au monde un de ses plus grands trésors. Ce corps qui n'était qu'un cadavre pour la population majoritairement hypocrite qui l'avait accompagné jusqu'ici, mais qui pour lui était tellement plus.  
Le voir ainsi allongé grossièrement dans cette fosse communautaire, voir ce linceul épais et étouffant se salir dans la terre glaise lui enfonçait des pieux dans le cœur même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre.  
Bien sûr, ce genre d'enterrement était d'usage commun pour bien des hommes et des femmes. Mais aujourd'hui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'avait que faire des usages. À croire que _Sa_ personnalité avait finalement déteint sur la sienne.  
Il aurait tant voulu se précipiter dans cette crevasse, soulever ce corps froid pour le préserver de la morsure du sol si avare de sa chair, découvrir son visage encore si apaisé de ce voile si opaque qui semblait vouloir étouffer cet être désormais sans défense, et le serrer contre lui dans l'espoir que sa propre chaleur le ramène à la vie.  
Mais Antonio Salieri ne pût que rester immobile, sentant à peine les gouttes de pluie ruisseler sur son manteau.  
Deux mois... C'était tout ce qu'ils avaient eu... Et encore... Si l'on y retranchait les longues semaines d'agonie du génie...  
Finalement, il ne s'était jamais remis de son mal. Durant ces deux mois où ils avaient pu embraser leur passion, Salieri avait peu à peu vu son amant sombrer, se faire terrasser par l'épuisement pour finalement s'éteindre alors qu'il composait un Requiem. _Son propre Requiem..._  
La chaux fut bientôt jetée sans ménagement sur ce qui restait désormais du plus grand virtuose de tous les temps pour le recouvrir presque intégralement. Les personnes présentes finirent par s'éloigner, une à une.  
Bientôt, il ne resta plus que lui. Seul devant cette fosse à demi-pleine de corps que la nature reprenait cruellement.  
Son visage ne montrait toujours aucune expression, ses muscles trop tendus pour le lui permettre. Il se contenta de fixer sans ciller le corps gisant de son aimé des dieux.

_" Je suis Amadeus, l'aimé des dieux ! Il ne peut rien m'arriver ! "_

Ses mots résonnaient à l'infini dans son esprit, faisant ainsi remonter les doux souvenirs de cette première et incroyable nuit qu'ils avaient partagée. Il y avait eu d'autres. Mais ce souvenir là était sans aucun doute le plus précieux.  
Un feu de révolte se répandit soudain dans les veines du brun désormais solitaire. Aimé des dieux ? Mais quels pouvaient être ces dieux qui laissaient ainsi souffrir leur protégé pour ensuite le laisser mourir dans le plus grand des dénuements ? Quels dieux pouvaient être cruels et injustes à ce point ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort, _lui_, à _sa_ place ?

_" Il ne peut rien m'arriver ! Surtout si tu es près de moi, Antonio... "_

Et au final, qu'avait-il pu faire ? Rien si ce n'était le voir mourir à petit feu. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver.  
Salieri serra les poings si fort que ses bras en tremblèrent.  
Les souvenirs resurgissaient par vagues incontrôlables et il se sentit bientôt vidé de ses forces.

_" Je t'aime, Antonio Salieri. "_

Il s'effondra. Ses jambes ne pouvant plus supporter son poids, il s'écroula à genoux dans la boue. Levant la tête vers le ciel mais fermant les yeux avec force, il aurait voulu hurler sa détresse et sa douleur. Mais la dite souffrance était trop forte pour lui permettre de se libérer de cette manière.  
Serrant les dents de désespoir et de rage contre la fortune qui avait brimé la vie de son amant si irremplaçable, il abattit violemment ses poings sur le sol boueux, y enfonçant ses ongles le plus possible. S'il avait pu, il aurait creusé la terre de ses propres mains nues pour venir _Le_ rejoindre et reposer avec _Lui_ pour l'éternité. Mais il ne pût.

_" Je t'aime, Antonio Salieri... "_

La douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur se ravivait à chaque fois qu'il se remémorait les mots de Wolfgang. Deux mois. Et il ne lui avait jamais répété ces mots. Ses sentiments avaient pourtant été clairs depuis le début. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit comme _Lui_ l'avait fait.  
Relevant le buste, Salieri fixa la tranchée où reposerait désormais la dépouille de son amour perdu.  
Il ne se rendit pas compte immédiatement que les larmes coulaient à présent sur ses joues. À cause de la pluie sans doute, qui se mêlaient à elles pour dégouliner sur ses joues avant de se perdre dans l'atmosphère. Oui, Antonio Salieri pleurait silencieusement la perte de cet être irremplaçable qui, malgré toutes ses prières, toutes ses supplications et toute sa colère, ne reviendrait jamais.  
Tout ce qui lui restait, c'était ces souvenirs secrets, où ils avaient pu s'aimer pour l'éternité. Les souvenirs de leurs baisers. Les souvenirs de son beau visage si souriant.

_" Je t'aime... "_

Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Il était trop tard, mais les mots devaient tout de même être prononcés. Pour lui, pour eux.  
Car il l'avait aimé. Il l'aimait et l'aimerait toujours.  
Les larmes coulant toujours, il leva finalement les yeux au ciel, comme s'il espérait y voir flotter son visage, puis délivra enfin les mots qu'il aurait tant aimé lui souffler au creux de l'oreille.

- Je t'aime, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

***

**FIN**


End file.
